Learn to Love
by Portgas D. Farra
Summary: What happens when two sinners make a plan to use each other sexually? Is there love? Or Just lust? What more does the embodiment of Lust feel? What of Kututo and his desire for revenge? Kukuto X O.C.
1. Prologue

_**Portgas D. Farra~ My first bleach fanfiction. From the Bleach movie: The Hell Verse. Enjoy.**_

Prologue~

The story is based off of Tite Kubo's Bleach Movie The Hell Verse. I do not own the rights to any of it besides my original characters. There may be spoilers, adult themes, and possible profanity.

Hell is a place where those who commit horrible acts during their lifetime go. These people are called sinners. Then there are those who are born from a sinners heart, that embodies their deepest desires. They are called Homunculus. This is the story of the Homunculus that is Lust.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Portgas D. Farra~ Advice for today: Smile a little.**_

Chapter 1: Feed a Sinners Desire

Jesibell~

This kind of thing happens all the time. A worthless man cheats on his wife who isn't around much or "doesn't show their loving spouse enough love". It was all the same. That's what I'm here for. To weed out those worthless creatures for the wretches they really are. By presenting them with the temptation of lustful desires being fulfilled. We Homunculus are the overseers of human sins after all. I am the embodiment of lust. My name is Jesibell. The ones who see the sinners get just what they deserve. The man of my focus was Gaunryu Nakamaru. In my studies it showed he had a young mistress by the name of Hikaru Yoshida while his wife was at work. How simple it would be to guide hime to his fate. As I stood atop the rooftop awaiting this man my eyes beheld the sight of a young girl venturing home after what I presumed was a day at school.

had soft orange hair that escaped down to her shoulders, a bit busty, long legs, adorable childlike face, she was kind of cute, not too womanly, and definitely not so much child, but still human. Humans lie, succumb to sin, then die. It was that simple. This girl was no exception. She passed by in her school uniform, unaware of my presence, until she was out of my view. I wonder that if in her future she too would fall victim to the spell of physical attraction to the opposite sex. Or the same if that is what she so desired.

A sudden clacking noise brought me from my thoughts. To the building adjacent of me, walked free Gaunryu. I had timed his arrival perfectly. Every day at high noon he would leave work to see his mistress.

"Show time," I grinned to myself. Whipping around to face the alleyway between the two building I bounded downwards feeling the sudden gust of air of , kicking off the sides of the buildings making my leg strain from the effort, and landed solidly on my feet with my feet flat on the ground and my butt nearly on the ground.

"Whoops!" I giggled, the air in my throat rushed through my teeth as I made a high pitch whistle. "Guess I should be careful!"

I quickly scurried to the alleyway's mouth in time to run smack into Gaunryu. And when I say smack, I mean I tackled him. Six yard head start with my breast purposely pushed out so they cushioned my fall on him. I did my research. Gaunryu is a major perv. He likes girls who are vulnerable and busty. So this was my best strategy.

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry, Sir!" I hummed trying to put on my most timid face. When I looked up at his face he looked like he was in utter ecstasy.

'Eh, creep!' I thought as I put on my bravest face. I rose ever so slowly making sure it wasn't apparent that I was trying to seduce him. He obviously was too focused on me, or my cleavage. Disgusted as I was, I continued my farce.

"Are you hurt at all?" I asked.

"Not at all, My Dear!" He smiled with leering eyes.

"You must be in a hurry …to see your…wife?" I purposely injected, batting my eyelashes.

"I was actually going to a little party, why don't you join me?" He asked. "Here's my phone number, and the address of the party."

He quickly jotted down some numbers and handed me the paper.

"Might I have your name, My lovely rose?" He smiled securing my hand in his meat clogs and planting a sloppy smooch on the back. I held back my digust.

"Jesibell! My name is Jesibell Mr…"

"Gaunryu, and please call me by my first name..Jesibell!" He winked.

'Ugh, creep!' I cried in my cried in my thoughts.

"Hopefully I will see you at the party." He inquired.

"Definitely!" No way would I miss this jerk go down.

_**What's happening you may ask? How does this have anything to do with Bleach you may ask? Idk, I just figured I would add a little character of mine to the mix, explain her, then explain kukuto, explain this to you guys. Please, Comments; flames and praises are desired.**_


End file.
